


surprise

by toxic_positivity



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Surprises, chans father isn’t really in it tbh, chans mother is amazing, i don’t blame him, it’s really soft, lucas and hannah are aged down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxic_positivity/pseuds/toxic_positivity
Summary: changbin and jisung surprise chan at his family home in australia, lucas and hannah love them just as much as chan does lol
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	surprise

"chris! come and help me with dinner!" chan heard his mum call for him from the other room, putting down his phone and sighing he plodded into the kitchen to help. 

"stir this while i cut the vegetables." she nodded towards the pot which was sat on the stove, brewing some sort of recipe chan wasn't aware of. his mum handed him a wooden spoon and walked over to the side, grabbing the knife and beginning wash aforementioned vegetables.

"what are you making anyway?" he asked casually, looking into the pot as he continued to stir slowly. 

"you'll find out when you eat it," she said with a laugh. "it's a new stew recipe my friend told me about, i don't know exactly what i'm doing but whatever."

chan smiled to himself, his mother had always been like this. she wasn't one to follow the books or join the crowd, she brought him up somewhat strictly while still giving him freedom and space to grow into himself and explore new things. he would always be thankful for that.

"interesting.." he nodded, looking into the pot again and trying to figure out what sort of concoction lay inside. 

suddenly, his phone began to vibrate from the other room and alerted them both of his incoming call. he carefully laid the spoon on the edge of the pot, checking to make sure it wouldn't fall before heading to find his phone.

the contact was jisung- he smiled as he held the phone up to his ear while he called back, walking back into the kitchen. 

"who's that?" his mother asked, continuing to chop the vegetables. 

"jisung." chan couldn't help but smile as he heard the boy on the other end finally pick up, two clear sets of giggling could be heard along with odd chatter which made it seem like they were both outside.

"hey ji, bin, say hi to my mum." he said softly, alerting his boyfriend's of the second presence in the room before they could say anything incriminating.

"hello mrs bang!" they said in unison, the line was slightly crackly but chan just assumed they were out shopping in a busy area or something alike. "channie guess what?" 

"what?" he asked, finding the spoon and stirring the pot again before allowing his mum to scrape the chopped vegetables into it. 

"he said guess!" changbin said with a whine, chan could picture his adorable pout and it made his heart ache at the though. he'd been in austrailia for about two weeks now and wouldn't be returning to korea for two more, he was asked to spend some time to relax and be with family since he'd been overworking himself.

"i don't know bin, you and ji bought each other matching stuffed bears?" he shrugged, not really knowing what he could say while his mother was standing in the kitchen helping him to prepare dinner. 

chan heard a subtle "damn, he's good." and rolled his eyes. 

"hey! no cursing ji." his mother scolded before he had the chance, they do say like mother like son, he supposes. 

the two on the other side of the line giggled, "sorry!"

"sorry channie, we have to go..." some shuffling was heard on their side. "see you soon, okay?" 

before he could reply the line was cut off, leaving him alone in the kitchen of his family home. 

"they're such nice boys," she hummed, taking the spoon from chan and putting the lid on the stew and wiping her hands on the nearest tea towel. "it's been so long since i've seen them."

chan nodded, wanting to reply with 'me too' before realising there was at least a years difference in their answers. "i would've asked them to come with me but i didn't want to bother anyone."

"don't be silly!' she lightly whipped the back of his head with the slightly damp towel. "you know i always love seeing your friends. well, other than minho.. he's nice to see every now and again."

"just because he called berry a 'little rat lookin' ass,' doesn't mean anything." chan laughed at the memory. the group had been in australia for a shoot a little over a year ago, minho decided he would rather crash at chan's than stay in a hotel. 

"yeah well, guess i love him like my own son at the end of the day- despite the berry slander." she rolled her eyes. 

-

chan awoke later that night to his sister running into his room, throwing the blankets off him and pulling him out of bed by his wrist. 

"anna.." he groaned, using his free hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes while he interuppted himself with a yawn. "what are you doing?" 

the sound of berry running around downstairs was faint in his ears, not understanding the sudden rush. 

"chris! look!" she smiled widely, pointing to the collection of bags which lay at the bottom of the stairs which had obviously just been bought in from outside. 

he took his wrist back and rubbed his eyes again, feeling more awake as he rushed down the stairs at his own pace, hannah following closely behind. in the living room stood his two boyfriends, awkwardly being hugged by his mother and younger brother, smiling fondly. 

"binnie, sungie? wha-"he was interrupted as both of the boys ran up to him, engulfing him into a hug. the smell of coldness from outside filled the air and he shivered slightly at their icy clothing. 

"suprise!" they said in unison, avoiding the urge to pepper him with kisses and spilling a string of comforting praises. they knew that chan wasn't ready to come out to his mum as gay, let alone poly. 

chan let out a fond chuckle, eyes scanning their features as if he couldn't believe that they were real. 

"why didn't you tell me!" he whined, a pout forming on his lips. the two foreigners felt their heart squeeze at the sight and mentally cursed not being able to kiss it better. 

"it was a suprise silly, didn't we just tell you that." jisung giggled. "jyp-pdnim told us we weren't allowed to leave the country but who cares, like we ever listen to him anyway, right?" 

chan's jaw fell open, hitting them both on the head with his closed fist lightly. "only i'm allowed to disobey him! you delinquents." 

the pair only giggled in return.

"alright boys, as nice as this surprise is," his mother stopped to yawn. "it's like one in the morning, lets get going to bed alright? i don't really care where, chris- sort them somewhere. i'm going to bed, come on kids."

both children pouted and let out grumbles of protest, wanting to spend time with the the two adult's they'd grown fond of over the years. they left the room and plodded upstairs, following their mother's footsteps. 

"you two are such idiots," he let out a sigh once he heard three different doors close upstairs, sure that no one could hear them. "i missed you so much." 

he pulled them into a hug again, ruffling their hair and smiling into their bodies. 

"why do you think we're here? we missed you too, love." changbin let out a chuckle, interlocking their fingers. 

"come on, lets get cleaned up okay? i'll find something for you two to wear afterwards."

"we did bring clothes, baby." jisung chuckled as the three parted, each one having a hold on one of chan's hands as he led them upstairs. 

"and? you know i'm so stealing one of your hoodies to keep here, right? but.. i suppose if you don't want a free pass at stealing my clothes, go ahead." he smirked, turning his head to see the boys behind him smile. 

-

to say that trying to be a throuple in a house full of two children aged three to seven was hard would be an understatement, they had to be especially careful since chan's younger sibling's wanted to spend every waking minuet with them. 

"jisungie! changbinnie! come play with me!" hannah jumped with excitement, two baribe doll's held out for the letter to take. 

the three were trying to watch a movie together in the front room, purposely positioned in a way they could cuddle without being noticed under the blanket. 

"in a little bit anna, okay?" jisung promised for the fifth time in the last hour. 

the small girl huffed, stomping her feet on the carpeted floor. "but you two always spend time with chris, why won't you play with us!" 

"alright, fine." jisung sighed, looking at chan with apologetic eyes as they pulled apart and crawled out of the blanket. "channie, we'll be back okay?"

chan smiled sadly, "it's fine, have fun with barbie, ken, courtney, lily, barbra- oh and the dogs-" 

"okay! we get it channie," changbin interrupted with a nervous chuckle. "why don't you take a bath while we're busy?" 

chan nodded, turning off the movie and cleaning up the various opened yet half eaten snacks which surrounded them. 

"yay!" hannah yelled with bright eyes, forcing the two dolls into their fingers and running off into the other room. 

she led the two boys into her bedroom, the bright pink coating the walls and various different dolls scattered around the floor giving the identity away immediately. falling to the ground sitting crossed legged on the floor, hannah began to grab all the different dolls around them.

the two boys followed her actions and sat next to each other on the lavender coloured carpet, holding out the dolls in front of them to mirror her play. 

"this is barbie," she wiggled the doll in her left hand. "changbinnie you have ken, jisungie you have courtney and this is aimee." she pointed to the doll on the ground in front of her. 

thye nodded and the three began to play pretend, going along with whatever stories hannah came up with. at some point, three year old lucus wandered into the bedroom and messing with the 'set.' 

"lucas! stop!" the little girl whined, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she crossed her arms; clearly upset that the toddler just would'nt stop touching her toys and moving everything. 

the shout caused the small boy to start crying, the adults in the room panicked at this- after all, they were musicians not childminders. 

lucas threw himself at changbin, wrapping his arms around the older and sobbing into his chest. jisung took the opportunity to fix the toys around them to how hannah had them placed before, causing her to smile and engage jisung in the story once again. 

changbin moved lucas so he was sat in his lap, gently stroking his back and hair until the baby calmed down, clutching onto changbin's shirt cutely as he fiddled with a doll which wasn't in use. the two kept the children occupied until the eldest sibling returned with dripping hair and fresh clothes. 

his heart melted at the scene in front of him, verbally cooing at the sight of a happy lucas babbling with different dolls in his tiny hands and shoving them into changbin's hands at different intervals. 

"chris!" hannah smiled up at her brother, "wanna watch the wedding?" 

"i thought they were adopting fluffy the cat?" jisung asked, his tone laced with both confusion and amusement. 

"no silly, barbie and aimee are getting married today! fluffy is already at home with boris the dog." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"wait," chan said with a raised eyebrow, sitting himself down on the carpet next to the two. "barbie and aimee? what happened to ken?" 

"barbie didn't like ken anymore," she glared at the discarded toy in the corner of the room. "aimee is prettier and boys are gross." 

all three adults looked at each other- trying not to laugh at the child's statement since they were three boys. an air of surprise also glazing over them as they realised hannah's barbies were gay. 

"boys not gross!" lucas threw his small fists in the air as he protested her statement. "binnie's nice." he mumbled, hugging the boy closer. 

"yeah they are!" she argued back, "girls are prettier and nicer, channie why do people even like boys? i don't want a boyfriend!" 

chan panicked slightly, not knowing how exactly to answer her question. "anna, bub, sometimes people can't control who they like. some people like boys, some people like girls and some people like neither." 

she nodded, knitting her eyebrows together as she thought. "so it's okay that i don't like boys and best friend carla does?" he nodded. 

"yes, that's okay. but remember, no dating until you're twenty one!" 

"no fair! jisungie isn't even twenty one yet!" hannah protested. 

there was an awkward silence hanging in the air for a moment, before the little girl spoke again. 

"chris, do you like boys or girls or neither?" the question was genuine but chan felt a spike of fear glide down his spine as he locked eyes with his boyfriends.

"let's talk about this when you're older, alright? barbie and aimee need to get married!"

-

the rest of the week went pretty smoothly, aside from lucas clinging to changbin at every moment he could and hannah consistently pestering for the two to play with her. currently, chan, his father, mother, jisung and changbin were sat at the dinner table eating the kimchi fried rice his mother made for them. 

"so christopher," his father spoke, making everyone at the table cringe at the use of his full name- something his father had always called him. something about being more formal. "do you have a girlfriend yet?" 

chan damn near choked on his food at the question, covering his mouth quickly as he shot his father a look of 'why would you bring up this embarrassing topic at the table with my defiently not boyfriends.'

"no, not yet." he muttered, technically it wasn't a lie. he had the two best boyfriends in the entire wold, his pride and joy. but no, he didn't have a girlfriend. 

"why not? that chaeyoung girl was nice, i liked her." his father shook his head in disappointment. 

"and we're still friends, you see her on facetime every time i'm here?" he laughed awkwardly. 

"you need to settle down soon, son." he said seriously, looking at chan with a stale expression. 

chan felt like screaming, pointing to the two pretty boy's across the table and saying: 'i have! aren't they just perfect? they're my whole world, my everything and i love them so much.' 

that just wasn't comfortable for him right now, and that's okay. coming out is about you and no one else, it's your right to choose the time you're comfortable and go at your own pace. 

"i'm only twenty three dad, please slow down." with that, his father finished his plate and left the table.

"if only you could marry these two," his mother motioned to the two sat there awkwardly trying to hold in their laughter. "you three are like soulmates or something."

at that, chan felt the love bubble in his heart. 

"yeah yeah, you said that about hyunjin to seungmin too." chan laughed it off.

"they still aren't together?!" she said, throwing her hands to her side with an exasperated sigh. "do i really have to spell it out for them, sheesh." 

"mum!" chan laughed, "you can't ship my friends like that." 

"but i can ship you so, chan," she started, a serious tone lacing her voice. "get your ass into gear, i want to find out my son has a partner or partners of some kind before the end of this trip." 

he smirked comfortably, glancing at his boyfriend's before shooting her a wink which caused her jaw to drop. "you- you- really?!" 

the three boys smiled shyly and nodded, changbin playing with the sleeves of his- well, chan's- hoodie while jisung cracked his knuckles as an slightly anxious habit.

"i knew it!"


End file.
